


Beka z Maleca

by SweetyBabe



Series: Malec Love [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyBabe/pseuds/SweetyBabe
Summary: Śmieszne FF, jakie mi wejdą do głowy. One-shoty :P1. Magnus ma brata diabła, musi z tym jakoś żyć.2. Speed dating AU. Magnus i Alec spotykają się podczas szybkich randek.





	1. Do czego prowadzą przegrane zakłady

Magnus ma wielką rodzinę i mnóstwo przyjaciół. Wszyscy w jego rodzinie są bardzo towarzyscy, oprócz wyjątku w postaci najmłodszego brata An Ziyana, który mimo bycia niesamowicie przystojnym, jak cała rodzina, jest chłodny dla większości świata. A dla bliskich jest wcieleniem zła, całe szczęście za jego chłopaka, na którego można to nakierować.

Teraz jednak uroczego chłopaczka nigdzie nie było widu ani słychu, a mózg młodego panicza pracował tak głośno, że Magnus mógł to niemal słyszeć. Alarm w głowie starszego brata wył bardzo głośno.

"RED CODE, RED CODE! ABORT THIS BUILDING!"

W wielkiej rezydencji rodziny Bane właśnie zaczął się bal halloweenowy, wszędzie byli ludzie, z szkoły średniej najmłodszego An Ziyana i Abigail, z uczelni Magnusa i Niklausa, oraz kilka znajomych Yan'a i Hai Lyn z dalszych stron.

Jako, że wszyscy się taktycznie wycofali, czyli w jakiś magiczny sposób zniknęli zanim Magnus zdołał się w ogóle zorientować, on musiał zostać i chronić niewinnych ludzi przed braciszkiem. Przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdzie Mai Ding'a i nie złoży go Ziyanowi w darze, by złe intencje tego diabła zostały wykorzystane na przygłupim chłopaku, który zbłądził w uczuciach.

Jako, że An Ziyan nie bawi się w "głupie przebieranki", był ubrany w swoje zwykłe ciuchy, przyciągając wzrok damskiej części gości. Książę niedostępny zawsze miał wokół grono wzdychających fanek, nawet ( a może tym bardziej?) z swoim ukochanym przy boku (w końcu okularnik robił za kontrast, przynajmniej w oczach pań. Na nieszczęście dla siebie Dingding zwracał na siebie uwagę zboków. Biedni zboczeńcy.)

\- Nudzi mi się. - Powiedział An Ziyan głośno, patrząc na brata.

O Boże, pomyślał Magnus blednąc pod różem na policzkach, tylko nie to. To się nie może dziać naprawdę. Jesteśmy tu tylko dziesięć minut. Mamusiu, pomocy!!

Spojrzał na niego ze zgrozą w oczach. Jednak te złowieszcze słowa nie były tylko omamem słuchowym, zimne oczy diabła są skoncentrowane, a podły plan już ułożony.

\- Mai Ding na pewno będzie za kilka minut, poczekaj trochę! - Odpowiedział Magnus z bólem.

Zniecierpliwiony chłopak obrócił głowę arogancko na bok, jego usta ozdobił mały złowieszcze uśmieszek.

\- Daj spokój zabawmy się. Czego się boisz, panienko? - Prychnął, używając swojego ulubionego określenia na swojego starszego brata.

\- Nadal jesteś zły za przerwanie wam z Dingding? Przecież to nie moja wina tylko Yanyan'a!

\- Zły? Kto tu jest zły? - Chłopak podniósł brew. - Po za tym, to ty byłeś głupi i się nie zorientowałeś. 

\- Byłem zmęczony po całym dniu na uniwerku!

\- Dobra, dobra. Nie bądź ciotą, chcę tylko trochę ubarwić nasz bal, nie cię zabić.

Magnus prychnął. Jasne!

\- Wyzywam cię. Tchórzysz, panienko? - Chłodne spojrzenie ciemnych oczu powodowało dreszcze na całym ciele Magnusa, wędrowało aż do jego duszy. Słysząc te słowa, które tak często padały z ust młodego, mężczyzna przypomniał sobie jak wiele razy poprzedzały one bardzo złe rzeczy.

\- Ty pierwszy! - Warknął Magnus. Nie da się zastraszyć.

Chłopak wygiął wargi w arogancki uśmiech, wywołując westchnienia u kilku młodych dziewczyn.

\- Dawaj, tchórzu. Wiedziałem, że mała Maggie będzie się bać. - Zrobił smutną minkę, naigrywając się z Magnusa.

\- Po prostu nie jestem głupi. 

\- Tak sobie wmawiaj. - Zaśmiał się zimno An Ziyan.

Starszy posłał mu bazyliszkowate spojrzenie, niestety ten nie umarł. Magnus wiedział jednak czego paniczyk najbardziej nienawidzi i zamierzał to wykorzystać. A potem uciec i niech się dzieje wola piekła, niech ludzie umierajo, on nie będzie ich obrońcą przed złem, jest zbyt tchórzliwy!

\- Masz iść do tamtych pań i być dla nich BARDZO MIŁY. - Powiedział Magnus i uśmiechnął słodko.

An Ziyan skrzywił się i rzucając krzywe spojrzenie bratu podszedł do dziewczyn z miłym uśmiechem. Po sekundzie zginął w wampirzych ramionach, przy dźwiękach westchnień i innych ultradźwięków dochodzących z ust seksownie przebranego tłumu fanek. Na twarzy Magnusa wyległ mroczny uśmieszek, z ust prawie wyszedł złowieszczy śmiech filmowego złoczyńcy. Zaraz jednak dał nura w gąszcz ludzkich ciał, wreszcie uciekając od grząskiego gruntu, w którym prawie utonął. Wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił po Mai Ding, jego światełko w tym mrocznym dniu.

Ten jednak nie odpowiadał a Magnus mógł już słyszeć marsz pogrzebowy na swoim pogrzebie. A nie, to ktoś go puścił naprawdę!

\- Magnus! - Zawołała Izzy z uśmiechem. - An Ziyan cię szuka.

\- Gdzie jest? Nie z tobą? - Spojrzał za nią i na boki.

\- Co? Nie, gra właśnie marsz pogrzebowy na pianinie. - Pokazała we właściwą stronę.

O Boże!

Mai Ding dalej nie dawał znaku życia.

Boże, cóżem Ci uczynił?!

Jakoś przeżyć dzisiaj czy na pewno umrzeć jutro? Chyba lepiej nie dawać mu czasu na oszlifowanie planu. Już i tak będzie wystarczająco złowieszczy...

\- Módl się za mnie siostro! - Westchnął niczym prawdziwa drama queen, którą jest, przykładając dłoń do czoła.

Isabelle nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi, więc tylko przewróciła oczami. Przyzwyczaiła się do dramatyzmu przyjaciela.

An Ziyan widząc brata nie zmienił poważnego wyrazu twarzy, zszedł z podestu i pokiwał głową bez emocji.

\- Dobry wybór, siostro. - W głębi czarnej duszy doskonale się bawił, widząc jego strach.

\- Dobra już. Mów co mam zrobić i miejmy to za sobą.

\- Nic trudnego. Masz pocałować najbrzydszą kobietę na tym balu. - Powiedział i spojrzał w bok.

Magnus obrócił się i zobaczył najwyższą babę jaką widział. Musiała mieć ponad 1,8 metra nawet na swoich butach na płaskiej podeszwie, nierówno ucięte włosy sterczały jej wokół twarzy, która była zaryta maską. Była przebrana za wiedźmę, dziwna czarna kiecka wisiała na niej jakby nie miała cycków i dupy, na ramionach leżała jakaś czarna firana czy co to było...?

\- Tylko namiętnie! - Mruknął mu An Ziyan do ucha i popchnął w jej stronę.

W sumie, to nie była najgorsza rzecz jaką braciszek mógł wymyślić. Nawet lepiej, to było łatwe. Niech się dziewczyna ucieszy, że ją ktoś całuje, z tymi balami zamiast nóg na pewno wielu adoratorów nie ma.

\- Hej, mała. - Mruknął z mniejszej odległości. 

Spojrzała na niego jak na debila, otworzyła usta i je zamknęła i tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Eeeee... Szczęśliwego Halloween!

Rzucił się na nią i pocałował mocno.

 

Alec nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. Czy się na niego wszyscy uwzięli?! Najpierw stracił zakład z An Ziyan i musiał się ubrać jak kobieta na ten %#$%& bal, teraz Magnus wziął go za laskę i rzucił na niego jak jakiś desperat! Pijany jest czy co?

Nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jego żenującym występie, poprosił Izzy i Mai Ding by pomogli mu się przebrać tak by nikt go nie poznał. Szczególnie chodzące piękno i perfekcja w osobie Magnusa, jego niedostępnego marzenia.

A teraz ten go całował bo myślał, że jest kimś innym

Magnus, nie wiedziałem, że masz taki dziwny gust, pomyślał maleńki kawałek jego mózgu.

Ale jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Musi tylko odepchnąć te wspaniałe ciało od siebie i uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie, najlepiej z mostu do wody i do nieba.

\- Magnus! Co ty &?$%& robisz! - Wrzasnęła Izzy.

Para odskoczyła od siebie i spojrzała na Izzy, Mai Ding i Abigail.

\- To An Ziyan! - Wrzasnął zdesperowany. - Kazał mi ją pocałować bo się nudził! - Poskarżył się.

Mai Ding nie mógł się nadziwić jego głupoty. Na twarzy Aleca rosło przerażenie, gdy pochylał się by niezbyt konspiracyjnym szeptem odpowiedzieć:

\- To Alec kretynie!

On/Ona zrobił/a facepalm. Może się już wczołgać do jakiegoś dołu i tam zgnić?

\- Magnus! - Powiedział An Ziyan niewinnie, pojawiając się nagle tuż przy nich. - Ty się w nim przypadkiem nie podkochujesz?!

Magnus czuł jak krew go zalewa i zaczyna widzieć na czerwono.

\- Chcesz umrzeć?! - Warknął, sapiąc jak Vader z wściekłości.

Z boku Abigail i Izzy zaczęły chichotać niezauważone. 

\- O mój Boże. Spadam stąd. - Mruknął Alec, cały czerwony na twarzy ruszył do wyjścia.

Magnus przerażony ruszył za nim. Może nie jest na tyle dobry by zdobyć uczucie Aleca, ale nadal będą musieli się jakoś widywać przez przyjaźń Magnusa z Izzy i Mai Ding z Aleckiem. Nie chciał żeby była między nimi jakaś niezręczność przez tego diabła...

\- Alec, czekaj. Przepraszam za to. Nie będę się już na nikogo rzucał. I na ciebie. Nie będę się narzucał! Wiem, że nie to nie! Nie martw się o to ani nic. Zapomnijmy o tym i tyle. Nie chcę, żeby było między nami niezręcznie. - Mówił trzy po trzy Magnus, trąc kark.

Alec patrzył wszędzie byle nie na jego.

\- Możemy nie prowadzić tej rozmowy gdy mam na sobie ten koszmarny kostium? - Jęknął. - Nic sie nie stało, Magnus, tylko daj mi coś do przebrania...

\- Jasne... Eeeee... Chodźmy....

 

W pokoju Magnus dał mu swoje dresy i czarną koszule, po chwili chłopak przebrany usiadł na łóżku obok niego.

\- Magnus

\- Alec

Odezwali się jednocześnie i zachichotali.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam, Alexandrze. - Uśmiechnął się uroczo, błagając by niezręczna rozmowa był już skończona. - Mój głupi brat chciał się na mnie zemścić i cię w to wmieszał...

\- Ech... W porządku.

Nagle Magnus poczuł że coś dotyka mu dłoń, spojrzał w bok i zobaczył, że to Alec. Fangirls w jego głowie zaczęły piszczeć. 

"CALM YOUR OVARIES!!"

Zaplutł ich dwa ostatnie palce.

\- Ja też cię lubię. - Powiedział ze słodkim uśmiechem.

I nagle te cudowne usta znowu wylądowały na jego.

Chyba umarł i przeniósł się do nieba... Z pewnością zaś zemdlał.

 

Ten jeden raz An Ziyan zrobił coś piekielnie dobrego.


	2. Szybkie randki AU I

Przed kawiarnią zebrał się spory tłumek ładnie ubranych ludzi. Niektórzy stali i o czymś rozmawiali, inni siedzieli przy stolikach i coś pili, jedli. Tak jak Alec i jego rodzeństwo, byli tu z powodu urządzanego w środku wydarzenia. Szybkich randek!  
Do rozpoczęcia zostało jeszcze pięć minut i prawie wszyscy byli podekscytowani.   
Prawie, bo Alec wolałby być teraz w domu, z książką. Nie mógł się wprost doczekać aż wszystko się skończy i będzie mógł tak właśnie spędzić resztę dnia. Gdyby umiał się przeciwstawić swojemu rodzeństwu albo przynajmniej przyznał do orientacji, to nie musiałby zaraz rozmawiać co siedem minut z inną kobietą. Ale niestety siostrzyczka znała go za dobrze i umiała wykorzystać tę wiedzę by stawiać go w takich koszmarnych sytuacjach. No i nie miała pojęcia o jego nienormalnych skłonnościach. 

 

W końcu drzwi kawiarni otworzyła uśmiechnięta dziewczyna z plakietką i jednocześnie jakiś samochód z piskiem wyjechał zza zakrętu. Matowo czarne auto ze sporą prędkością wjechało na parking pod którym tłumek ludzi wchodzących do budynku spoglądał na to z zaskoczeniem i trochę z ciekawością. Jednak to nie potrwało długo i pierwsze kobiety zniknęły w środku pierwsze, gdy z samochodu wyszedł wysoki azjata w wysokich butach, dopasowanych dżinsach z dziurami i bluzą sportową z grafikami zarzuconą na prosty biały t-shirt z nazwą jakiegoś zespołu.  
Nie dość, że samochód i sam mężczyzna zwracali już uwagę, to wściekłe przekleństwa po hiszpańsku przyciągały ją jeszcze bardziej. Zza samochodu wyszedł śniady chłopak w skórzanej kurtce. Obaj panowie wyglądali jak zesłani z nieba by zaszczycić ludzi swoją wspaniałą obecnością i zaraz umknąć z powrotem do swojego prywatnego świata perfekcji, tam gdzie Alec na pewno by nie pasował.   
Patrzył na niego tylko chwilę, ale i tak jakimś cudem zdołał przyciągnąć wzrok mężczyzny, który się uśmiechnął z wyższością, i zaczerwienić się, że wyglądał jakby dostał gorączki. Nie znosi takich aroganckich, pięknych dupków, łażących jakby cały świat do nich należał.   
Dobrze, że nie będzie musiał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego.

 

Alec usiadł z zaciśniętymi szczękami przy stoliku i spojrzał na swój numerek. Trzynaście. Jaki niesamowity przypadek, biorąc pod uwagę...  
\- Cześć. - Powiedział przyjaznym tonem mężczyzna siedzący obok.  
Alec odmruknął coś do niego.  
\- Jestem Magnus, a ty?  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to? - Spytał podnosząc brew.  
Magnus zrobił zaskoczoną i zasmuconą minę, aż chłopak prawie pożałował niemiłych słów.  
\- Przepraszam, że zapytałem.  
\- Alec.   
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pogodnie, jego zmieniające się w zastraszającym tempie nastroje były trochę przerażające.  
\- Przyszedłeś znaleźć kobietę swojego życia? - Zapytał wesoło, rozbawiony.  
\- Nie...? Na jakim ty świecie żyjesz? - Skrzywił się w odpowiedzi i w następnej sekundzie usłyszał gong.  
Podeszła do niego ładna blondynka.  
\- Cześć, jestem Ruby.  
\- Alec.  
Uścisnęli sobie ręce. Organizatorka przed rozsadzeniem mężczyzn omówiła z nimi kilka kwestii. Mieli karty z wszystkimi numerami "zawodników", nad nimi było napisane kilka kategorii i ilość punktów którymi można ocenić na ile lubi się daną rzecz w partnerze/rce. Między innymi, wygląd, poczucie humoru, osobowość... a po drugiej stronie przykładowe pytania do zadania. Organizatorka zachęcała do ich używania i powiedziała, że ma to związek z niespodzianką na koniec.  
Więc teraz zapytał Ruby o jej ulubiony kolor, numer jeden na liście.  
\- Ummm, niebieski.  
\- Mój czarny.  
\- Widać. - Zaśmiała się lekko.  
\- Co? Czarny to nie kolor! - Odezwał się Magnus, przerywając własnej partnerce wypowiedz, przez podniesienie dłoni na wysokość jej twarzy. Patrzył na niego wstrząśnięty.  
\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że tak właśnie jest. - Odpowiedział Alec krzywiąc się na niego.  
\- Zielony, niebieski, czerwony to kolory. Czarny to brak jakichkolwiek kolorów!  
\- Przestań przeszkadzać! - Zbulwersował się chłopak.  
\- Nie mogłem nie zareagować na to świętokradztwo!  
Alec chciał odpowiedzieć, by nie wsadzał swojego nochala w jego rozmowę, ale Ruby mu przerwała.  
\- Czas nam leci.  
\- Przepraszam, masz rację.  
\- Twój przyjaciel? - Zapytała z uśmiecham.  
\- Nie, nie znam go.  
Chyba wzięła to za żart, bo zachichotała.  
\- Może dajmy sobie spokój z pytaniami z kartki. Powiedz mi o swoim marzeniu. - Odparł.  
Zaczęła opowiadać a potem słuchała o jego pragnieniu szczęśliwego domu i podróży. Szybko przerwał im gong. Mieli minutę na ocenienie partnera. Alec odszukał dziewczynę i postawił zero na dwadzieścia możliwych punktów. Nie chciał żadnej dziewczynie robić niepotrzebnej nadziei.  
\- To piękne marzenie. - Odezwał się znowu sąsiad po prawej.  
\- Powinieneś się skupić na partnerce, nie na wszystkim innym. - Zganił go Alec.  
\- Mam podzielną uwagę. Po za tym roztaczałeś wspaniałą wizję. Ktoś kto mnie kocha witający mnie w domu, wspólne ekscytujące życie pełne miłości i przygód. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - To też moje marzenie.  
\- Raczej nie będziesz miał trudności by go spełnić.  
Rozbrzmiał gong.  
\- Zdziwiłbyś się. - Usłyszał jeszcze.  
Tym razem poznał Agathę. Zaczęła opowiadać o sobie, swoim życiu, że zdołał powiedzieć od siebie bardzo mało. Przyłapał się na tym, że słucha Magnusa.  
\- Uwielbiam niebieski... ta francuska restauracja jest nieziemska... skakałem ze spadochronu...  
Gong. Zero.  
\- Jak się skakało? - Zapytał sąsiada.  
\- Podsłuchujemy? - odparł zaczepnie Magnus, jego oczy błyszczały psotnie. - To było za namową mojego przyjaciela, z którym tu przyjechałem. Myślałem, że zemdleję, jak tam jechałem, ale było super! Ten pęd i widoki!  
\- Heh, też bym chętnie to zrobił.   
\- Mogę ci polecić miejsce w którym byłem, w sumie, możemy pojechać tam razem.  
Alec wytrzeszczył na niego oczy i zarumienił się. Gong.  
Tym razem rozmawiał z Anną o rodzinie, fatalnych programach telewizyjnych, gotowaniu.  
Gong. Zero.  
\- Na prawdę gotujesz czy wciskałeś kit? - Zaśmiał się Magnus.  
\- Nie kłamię w takich błahych sprawach.  
\- Okej... Ja żyję raczej na żarciu na zamówienie. Które sam muszę zamówić. Tęsknię za domowym jedzonkiem.  
Alec podniósł brew, patrząc na niego z lekką złośliwością wymalowaną na twarzy.  
\- To znajdź sobie żonkę, by ci robiła kotleciki i rosołek. - Parsknął.  
\- Ehhh, to powinno być łatwe, co nie? Jestem piękny, niesamowity, zabawny, uroczy...  
Alec zaśmiał się niezręcznie. Boże, na dodatek chyba równie skromny co Jace...  
\- Ale niestety, przy takiej zajebistości mogę onieśmielać wspaniałych ludzi, którzy mogli by być dla mnie dobrzy. Do tej pory z pewnością przyciągałem tylko tych niewłaściwych. - Zmarszczył brwi i westchnął ciężko.  
\- Spoko, ja widzę tylko twoje wady.  
\- Jakie wady...?  
Gong.  
Na przeciwko niego usiadła długonoga blondynka w eleganckiej aczkolwiek strasznie krótkiej sukieneczce na którą narzuciła tylko żakiecik. Przy przywitaniu podsunęła mu dłoń pod nos, zmuszając do pocałowania wypielęgnowanej dłoni, posyłając olśniewający uśmiech raczej jego sąsiadowi niż jemu.  
Evelyn, gdyż tak miała na imię, położyła swoje "walory" na przedramionach, siadając trochę na skos, w stronę Magnusa, rozmawiającego z Izzy. Daremna było to próba zdobycia uwagi, nawet nie zerknął.  
Po kilku pytaniach z kartki w towarzystwie ciągłych chichotów i namolnych prób flirtów, zaczęła mówić o kosmetykach. Gong.  
Alec westchnął z ulgą, kiedy sobie poszła. Gdyby się nie bał, że ktoś może pomyśleć, że minus dodał przez przypadek, dałby jej kilka punktów ujemnych... A tak zero.  
\- Alec! - Zawołała Izzy, siadając naprzeciw niego. - Jak się bawisz? Ktoś ci się spodobał?  
\- Może być i nie.  
\- No co ty? Przecież jakaś dziewczyna musiała być interesująca.  
Nie odpowiedział, a Magnus pochylił się w ich stronę z zamyśloną miną.  
\- Ej, wy nie jesteście rodzeństwem?  
\- Tak! - Zawołała od razu Izzy z uśmiechem. - To mój kochany braciszek, Alec.  
\- Powinienem się zorientować. Jesteście bardzo podobni. - Uśmiechnął się olśniewająco.  
Alec nie był przekonany czy tak jest, ale Isabelle z radością przyjęła komplement. Ścisnęła jego dłoń mocno, jakby chciała mu przez nią przesłać swoje zadowolenie. Bezgłośnie oznajmiła mu z błyszczącymi oczami "słodziak!"  
Usłyszeli gong.  
\- Lecę, mam teraz Jace'a! Hłe hłe...  
Na jej miejscu usiadł nieśmiało ruda dziewczyna. Clary. Rozmowa się nie kleiła, trochę porozmawiali o jej pasji do malowania, jego do czytania i nadszedł Gong.   
Zero.  
\- Jakie książki czytasz? - Zapytał Magnus.  
\- Fantasy, horrory, uwielbiam sci-fi.  
\- Ja uwielbiam fantasy! Ostatnio jednak wczytałem się w książki Evana Currie, pisze..  
\- Odyssey One! Kocham tą serię! - Alec uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie mogę się doczekać kolejnej części.  
\- Ja jestem na trzeciej książce. Tylko bez spoilerów! Wszystkie kupiłem, ale czytam trochę wolno, bo czasu brakuje.  
\- Co ty! Na czytanie zawsze jest czas! - Zaśmiał się. O książkach mógł rozmawiać godzinami.  
Zabrzmiał gong.  
\- No, czytam po trochu kiedy tylko mogę, ale wolę zawinąć się w koc z książką i nie robić nic innego.  
\- Ja też to uwielbiam. Siadać na łóżku z zapasem coli i czekolady, cały dzień tylko czytać i nie robić nic innego.  
\- Ja zajadam się orzechami lub słonecznikiem. – Odpowiedział Magnus, obaj zignorowali dziewczyny siedzące na miejscach naprzeciw nich. – I piję gorącą czekoladę z piankami, ale wtedy książkę trzymam jak najdalej by nie ochlapać niechcący. Co właściwie teraz czytasz?  
\- Przepraszam? Przeszkadzamy wam? – Zapytała Evelyn, która tym razem siedziała przy Magnusie. Tym razem z zirytowaną miną.  
\- Wybacz… - Zaczął Alec.  
\- Wcale! Czytasz może coś ciekawego? – Odparł Magnus z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie, wolę oglądać filmy.  
\- Książki to takie filmy w wyobraźni. – Odparł partnerka Aleca ze śmiechem. – Też lubię czytać. Romanse paranormalne i yaoi. – Zachichotała.  
Alec nie miał pojęcia co to i dlaczego tak to Magnusa rozbawiło.  
\- Też je lubię.   
\- Co do sci-fi, czytaliście powrót lewiatana? Jak dla mnie bardzo dobra, a serial niczego sobie.  
\- Och, nie dajcie mi zacząć bo nie skończę…  
Całą trójka kontynuowała rozmowę, zapominając o niezadowolonej blondynce siedzącej cicho z założonymi rękami i nadąsaną miną. Tam gdzie była mowa o książkach Alec czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. W końcu pozwolił sobie na odprężenie i z naturalną charyzmą przywódcy prowadził rozmowę.  
Gong.  
Evelyn natychmiast zniknęła im z oczu, za to Talia z niechęcią, pożegnała ich ciepło.  
\- Muszę przeczytać te wszystkie książki. – Mruknął Magnus, zapisując tytuły by nie zapomnieć.  
\- Najpierw skończ Odysseye.   
\- Oczywiście. Naprawdę ci zazdroszczę, że jeszcze nie czytałeś Malowanego Człowieka. Jakbym chciał o nim zapomnieć i muc znowu przeżyć te emocje.   
\- Boże, mam dwadzieścia książek w kolejce a co rusz ktoś mi dokłada kolejne. – Jęknął Alec i zachichotał.  
\- Będziemy musieli zrobić sobie całonocny maraton książkowy! – Zapalił się do pomysłu mężczyzna.  
\- Koleś, nawet cię nie znam, a mam ci do chaty wpadać?  
Gong.  
\- Cześć braciszku! – Zawołał Izzy, siadając przy stoliku. – Co tu tak wesoło?  
\- Rozmawiałem z Magnusem o książkach.  
\- Aaa. To wszystko tłumaczy. Jedna z uczestniczek na coś się skarżyła przed chwilą organizatorkom.   
\- Ta blondyna? Niech się skarży, co to da? Wyproszą nas? – Prychnął.  
\- Nie, ale miałeś poznać jakąś fajną dziewczynę. A nie się zaprzyjaźniać. – Pokręciła głową, rozbawiona.   
\- A nie może poznać cudownego, zabójczo przystojnego mężczyzny? – Zapytał nagle Magnus z uśmiechem.  
Izzy zaśmiała się.  
\- No chyba, że tak! – Pokiwała głową udając powagę.  
Magnus mrugnął do nich i powrócił do swojej rozmowy. Izzy natychmiast pochyliła się do niego.  
\- O mój Boże, koleś totalnie na ciebie leci. – Szeptała konspiracyjnie.  
\- Co? Bredzisz.  
Magnus po prostu był miły. Całkiem inny, niż myślał. Było mu wstyd, że gdy go zobaczył to ocenił tylko po wyglądzie.  
\- Och daj spokój… Jest do schrupania. Nie czujesz się trochę Bi jak na niego patrzysz? – Poruszyła brwiami.  
Alec zgromił ja wzrokiem.  
\- Nie bądź obrzydliwa.  
Teraz to ona obdarzyła go tym spojrzeniem.  
\- Co jak co, ale po tobie spodziewałam się większej tolerancji. Co jest obrzydliwego w ludziach odmiennej orientacji?  
Zaczerwienił się.  
\- Nic. Nie tak to miało zabrzmieć.  
\- Ale zabrzmiało. Nie bądź jak ci zasrani ksenofobi, nie do twarzy ci z tym.  
\- Nie jestem… Po prostu… Nieważne. – Założył ręce na piersi.  
\- W porządku. Po prostu nie lubię, gdy ludzie tak gadają. – Wzruszyła ramionami.  
Brat uśmiechnął się lekko, trochę wzruszony.  
\- To dobrze. To nie jest dobre. Jestem dumny, że mam taką wspaniałomyślną siostrę.  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Awwww!  
Gong.  
\- Jesteś wspaniałym bratem.   
\- Dziękuję. – Alec uśmiechnął się do sąsiada, wciąż jeszcze czuł się lekko po słowach Izzy. – To dużo dla mnie znaczy.  
\- Dlaczego ktoś taki jeszcze nikogo nie ma?  
Tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie mając ochoty na tą rozmowę.  
\- Rozumiem. Po prostu czekałeś na mnie.  
Alec parsknął śmiechem.  
Cisza między nimi była bardzo komfortowa.  
Gong.  
Nikt interesujący.  
Gong.  
\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? – Zapytał Alec.  
Magnus zamyślił się na chwilkę.  
\- Mógłbym powiedzieć, że robię na złość mojemu przyjacielowi, którego tu na siłę przywiozłem, ale... Jestem chyba samotny.  
\- Jeśli ktoś taki jak ty jest samotny, to jakie my maluczcy, mamy szansę na szczęście? – Zapytał Alec pół żartem.  
Odpowiedziało mu poważne spojrzenie.  
\- Po prostu jestem niepoprawnym romantykiem, na moje nieszczęście. Może jakbym był chujem bez serca lepiej by mi się żyło. – Dokończył ponuro.  
\- Pewnie tak. Tym chujom bez serca zawsze było lepiej. Dlaczego zatem nimi nie zostać?  
Gong. Gong.  
\- Nie umiałbym się wyłączyć. – Powiedział Magnus, wracając do rozmowy. – Nigdy nie umiałem tłumić emocji i udawać kogoś innego. Rodzice za dobrze mnie wychowali.  
\- Ja doskonale potrafię to robić. – Przyznał się Alec. – Udawać, wyłączać się i tłumić uczucia. Ale nie stłumiłbym bólu, gdyby moje rodzeństwo źle o mnie myślało. Zrobię wszystko by byli ze mnie dumni.  
\- Na pewno są.  
\- A twoi rodzice z ciebie.  
\- Chyba tak. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

 

W końcu rozbrzmiał ostatni gong tego dnia. Alec spojrzał na Magnusa i zaraz na swoją kartkę.   
Ten cholerny azjata z pewnością zasługiwał na cholerną dwudziestkę! Zaśmiał się i ruszył z nim oddać kwestionariusze organizatorom.  
\- Jestem ciekaw, co wyjdzie. – Szepnął mu Magnus.  
\- Eee tam. Ja tam jestem ciekaw, kiedy zorganizujesz ten maraton książkowy!  
Ględzili razem przyjaźnie, dopóki organizatorka nie zaczęła ich uciszać.  
\- Teraz jest dziesięć minut przerwy, w tym czasie wpiszemy wasze karty w specjalny program który wyłoni wasze pokrewne dusze obecne na tym spotkaniu. A teraz niespodzianka! Trzy najlepiej dobrane pary wezmą udział w konkursie na wiedzę o sobie nawzajem. Także jedzcie, pijcie i rozmawiajcie, bo jedna para dostanie voucher na 50 $ do „Jade Wolf”!  
Tłumek zaczął się śmiać i rozchodzić.  
\- Widzę moje rodzeństwo. – Powiedział Alec wskazując Izzy i Jace’a z Clary, którzy szli do stolika na uboczu.  
\- Ja nigdzie nie widzę mojego amigo, więc chodźmy do nich.  
Gdy podchodzili zobaczyła ich Izzy i zaczęła machać.  
\- Cześć! Siadajcie! To Clary Frey i Jace Lightwood.  
\- Magnus. Się z Clary znamy. – Oznajmił.  
\- Cześć. Gdzie Raphael? – Zapytała ruda.  
\- Pewnie uciekł. Myślisz, że kara była wystarczająca? Ględzenie z tabunem randomowych kobiet. – Zapytał zadowolony z siebie.  
\- O tak. Pewnie teraz dziękuje Bogu za Simona i pędzi mu się wyżalić. – Zaśmiała się.  
Usiedli wszyscy przy stoliku i pili kawę lub gorące czekolady w wypadku Magnusa i Aleca.  
\- Myślicie, ze z kim was sparują? – Zapytała Izzy.  
Jace spojrzał ukradkiem, na Clary, ta udawała, że nie wie.  
Alec wzruszył ramionami. Nie przyszedł tu po to, a wychodził z nowym przyjacielem, to chyba o niebo lepsze. Miłość się kończy a przyjaźń nie…   
\- Najwięcej punktów dałem Alecowi. – Zaśmiał się Magnus. – Ale to chyba trochę wbrew zasadom.  
Chłopak zakrztusił się napojem. Magnus zrobił CO?!? Izzy zaśmiała się.  
\- Jeśli Alec nie dał ci punktów, to raczej nici z 50$!   
Musiał uciec. Gdzieś daleko. Zanim…  
\- Nasz program dokonał wyborów! – Zawołała organizatorka.  
Alec poczuł się naprawdę nie swój.  
\- W tej dłoni mam listę pokrewnych dusz. A pierwsza trójka zostanie zaraz poproszona o podejście do nas. Zaprowadzimy was do osobnych pokoi i poprosimy o odpowiedzi na kilka pytań. – Przerwała, a wokół zapanowała perfekcyjna cisza. – Muszę powiedzieć, że pierwszy raz zdarzyła się nam tak niezwykła para, która gości na pierwszym miejscu. I to wygrywająca z takim zdecydowanym wynikiem przypasowania! 100% zgodności! Numer trzynaście i czternaście. Poproszę panów do nas!


End file.
